A Glimpse
by Loves.Jasper
Summary: Takes place in between eclipse and breaking dawn. Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renée are in new York on Bella s bachelorette party. One night when Bella falls asleep she wakes to find she was sent to 1933, the year Rose was changed.
1. What is Happening to Me

**AN: i know that i havent posted anything in a while, let alone anything new and im sorry for that. i hope you can forgive me. this is one of the stories that i had listed at the end of Not Always as They Appear. it may not have had the most votes but it was up there and i had the strange urge to work on it so i did. i hope y`all dont mind.**

** this is a story that I got from a dream. It takes place between eclipse and breaking dawn. I hope you like it.**

**A Glimpse **

**Chapter 1: What is Happening to Me **

**BPOV**

"Bella you better get to bed. You wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow for our day of total shopping," Alice called from her room.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," I said.

Alice, Rose, Esme, my mother, and I were all spending the week in New York. **(In my story Bella and Rose are closer than in the book)** We were staying in an apartment that the Cullens just 'happened' to own. The four of us were spending the week in the city as a kind of bachelorette party. I thought it was pointless, but the other four thought it was something that 'had' to happen before my wedding.

I pulled on my pajamas, Victoria`s Secret. Before we left Alice and Rose went through my luggage. They replaced my sweats and a baggie t-shirt, with lacy nightgowns and short shorts. I wanted to kill them for it but I knew that mom and Esme would not let me.

I was getting into bed when my phone (Edward instead I have one) rang. I reached for it and flipped it open.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_B_

_Sleep well. I love you _

_E_

I smiled at the message and punched in my reply.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_E_

_I love you too_

_B_

I smiled and set the phone back down on the bed side table. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I missed Edward so much. This was the first time that I had spent this long away from him since he left me. The plus side was that I was going to be with him forever.

As I was thinking I fell asleep.

_I was standing in the middle of what looked to be a snow covered street. The sky was a pitch black. I looked down the street and nothing but snow. Suddenly snow started falling from the sky. I was unable to move. It was like I was frozen. Since I was immobile, I watched to snow fall. Out of the blue the snow began to turn red and I saw a group of people farther down the road._

**(Can anyone guess what this is?)**

I woke up with a start to a strange feeling running down my spine. The bed under me felt different and there were loud noises outside my window but those could be the sounds of the city. I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted by a room totally foreign to me. I could have sworn that the room I fell asleep in was much less antique. I slipped out of the bed and slowly walked out into the hall. The entire apartment was unfamiliar and yet I recognized it a little. It was drastically smaller and the whole place looked antique, not just my room. I walked into the room that was the kitchen. At the small table sat my mother. She looked…I don't even know how to describe her. My mother`s hair was slightly longer and her clothes looked to match the house.

"Mom?" I asked confused.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw me, but I have no idea why. "Bella, honey, what are you wearing?" she sounded somewhat amused but mostly worried for my sanity.

I looked down at what I was wearing and saw nothing out of place. I had on the pajamas Alice had told me to wear I went to bed. I was wearing a pair of blue booty shorts with a white camisole. "What`s wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Bella are you okay? You and I both know that that outfit is completely inappropriate. I don't even know where you got those." I stood there staring at my mother shocked how could she say that? Just last night she was helping Alice force me to wear it. I looked around the room once more. My eyes fell on what looked like an old newspaper. Its style was old-fashioned but it wasn't yellowed like you'd expect it. I walked over to the paper sitting on the corner of the table. What I saw next almost made me pass out. On the news paper was a headline about the Great Depression. In a shocked state I picked up the paper and looked at the top corner. What shocked me was the date. Printed clearly on the paper was the date, January 13, _1933_. I dropped the paper but I couldn't move from my current place.

"Bella are you okay? Sweetie you`re scaring me," my mother said as she moved to stand in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders when I didn't answer and lightly shook me. That knocked me back into the present…or was it the past…I wasn't sure.

"What?" I asked confused. What was going on? Why did that paper look and say it was form the 1930s? Why did my mother and the apartment look like it was from about seventy years ago? I turned to my mom, "Mom, where are we?"

"Um… what's wrong?" she asked me confused.

"Mom I'm going to ask you a lot of strange questions and I just need you to answer them for me," I said desperately.

"Okay I'll answer them. We are at home," she said still sounding confused.

"What state are we in?"

"New York."

"Who are my friends?"

"Well you hang out with the girls down the street often."

"Do you know any one named Alice?" she shook her head, "Rosalie?" another shake, "Emmett, Jasper?" she shook her head again, "Carlisle and Esme?"

"Bella who are you talking about? I have never heard of these names."

"Mom have I ever mentioned _anyone_ named Edward?" I said worried for her answer.

"No, not that I know of."

Her answers made no sense. The only one I expected was the one about New York. "Am I with anyone or engaged?"

"Bella, you and I both know that you are not seeing anyone let alone engaged," she said looking more confused than before. That one simple sentence caused tears to rush to my eyes and broke my heart. What was happening? I go to sleep in New York with my mom, Alice, Esme, and Rose, engaged to Edward, and living the perfect life. When I wake up the apartment I was staying in becomes historic, my future is unheard of, and my mother clearly has no idea who my fiancé is.

I turned to my mother to ask the most important question, "Mom, What year is it?"

"It`s 1933."

* * *

**AN: i hope y`all liked it. i should update tomorrow or later tonight depending on the responces i get tonight (that means review) **

**love,**

** :)**


	2. Finding Hope

**AN: thanks to Lani13 and xoxoalexarobs for reviewing. **

**here is chapter 2 **

**

* * *

****A Glimpse **

**Chapter 2: Finding Hope**

**BPOV**

What was happening? I stood there shocked. I couldn't move. This couldn't be right, I was just in the apartment with the girls and we were arguing over whether or not they should tell me where my honeymoon was going to be and what I was and wasn't allowed to wear.

"Bella are you okay?" my mother asked me sounding a little worried.

"Um, yeah I think so," I managed to squeak out. I didn't think it would be a good idea if my mother found out about what happened. Most likely she wouldn't believe it and, knowing the times, I would get sent to the loony bin. Thinking of that made me think of Alice. This made me sad and scared. What would I do without my hyper pixie friend, not even to mention the rest of my family?

"Do you mind if I go out and get some air?"

"No go ahead," she smiled at me. I smiled beck and headed back up stairs to get changed. I got up to my room and went to the wardrobe in the corner. I went through it and chose a deep blue dress. I slipped on the soft dress and pinned up my hair. If I was going out in 1933 I had to look like I was from 1933.

I walked back down stairs and headed out the door. The first thing I noticed was the gently falling snow. Right down the street I saw what I was looking for, a telephone booth.** (I don't know if there were phone booths back then but for the sake of the story pretend there are.) **I hurried toward it and ripped it open. I first looked for 'Cullen'. I didn't see it there, and then I remembered it probably wouldn't be there since they moved around a lot and didn't like attention. Then I was stumped. They were the only ones that could come close to believing me, let alone help me. How was I supposed to know if they were even here? Then I recalled that this was around the time Rose would have been human. I had to struggle to remember what her surname was. Hale! I flipped the pages of the book the 'H`s', there was one name. John Hale. I smiled and looked to the address and tried to memorize it. Once I got it down as best I could I turned back to the apartment building and ran up to the stairs to find my mom. Maybe she would know where the street was. I walked into the small flat and called for my mother.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked walking into the room.

"Um do you know where 45th street is?" I asked recalling Rose`s former residence.

"Why do you need to go there?" she asked confused. She seemed to be confused a lot today, but then again so was I.

"Um… I was… you know never mind. I'm going to go on a walk and yeah," I said before turning around and walking right back out the door.

I walked down the street passing families, shops, and homes. As I walked I wondered how I was going to get home. I was scared and alone. I mean I know my mother is here but she`s different and there is no way for her to help me. My only comfort was that I knew that the Cullens were here somewhere. I knew that once I saw Rose I would be fine, and then I could concentrate on finding the Cullens and a way home.

I finally found 45th Street. I walked down the sidewalk until I reached the house I was looking for. I peered in the window and was shocked to see a human Rosalie. Even though she wasn't a vampire, she was stunningly beautiful. She had her signature blonde hair gently waving down her back and vibrant violet eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was already turned.

After a while of watching my soon-to-be-sister, I began to walk back to one of the main streets. As I walked I tried to think of a way to reach the Cullens. Then it hit me. How could I be so stupid? Carlisle would be working in a hospital. I could just go to one and talk to him. Hopefully he would believe me.

After a while of searching the many hospitals, I came to the last one in New York City that was listed in the phonebook. I quickly walked through the doors and straight to the front desk. There was an older woman sitting behind the counter. She looked up at me and smiled in an annoyingly calm way.

"How can I help you sweetie," she asked in a voice that matched her expression.

"Um… I was wondering if a Dr. Cullen worked here?" I asked her. When I said the name I saw recognition light in her eyes.

"Oh yes, he is one of our best doctors," she beamed. Even though I knew the reason he was to great was because he was a vampire, I felt proud of my soon-to-be-father-in-law. After a moment something registered in my head: Carlisle was really here and so was part of my family.

"Can I speak with him?" I asked hoping my luck wouldn't run out.

"He is with a patient right now, but he will be out in a few minutes if you would like to wait."

"Sure," I said as I went to sit in one of the plastic chairs. I looked around me to see many people who looked in pain or consoling the ones in pain. About fifteen minutes later the door to the medical part of the building opened and a man stepped out. He had blonde hair, golden eyes, and a kind face. I knew this man all too well. I stood and approached him.

"Dr. Cullen I am Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

"Hello Bella, feel free to call me Carlisle. Now what can I do for you?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Could I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure. We can talk in my office." With that he led me through the door he came from and down the hall to a room with a desk and chairs. He stood, leaning in his wooden desk. If I hadn't been so worried about my current state, I would have laughed at the way Carlisle tried to act human around me. Had he known who I was and how I was linked to him, he would not be leaning, tapping his foot, or fidgeting in any shape of form.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I need your help," I started. I didn't want to rush into it and have him not believe me.

"Okay, what kind of help?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I was kind of hoping you could help me with that too."

He laughed. "Ok, why don't you tell me why you need help," he encouraged.

"Well for starters I know what you are," I said hesitantly. He looked shocked for the slightest moment; if I hadn't spent so much time wit Edward, I wouldn't have noticed. The shock was quickly replaced by false calm.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I had to admit he was a very good actor.

"You`re a vampire," I continued before he could say anything, "You were turned in the 1600s and when you fully realized what you had become you attempted to kill yourself many times but none worked. One day you attacked an animal out of hunger. You found a new way of life for your kind. Then in 1918 you were working in Chicago. Shall I go on?" I asked. I hope he didn't, I don't like thinking of Edward weak and in pain. I looked at Carlisle and found him totally shocked.

"No, I just have one question," he said in an uneven voice. It was almost funny.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know this if you are human?"

"Oh that," I said. I could feel the heat rising to my face. "Well I'm from the future and in my time I'm engaged to Edward," I answered quickly and quietly. This is one of the times that I wished vampires didn't have super hearing. I looked to his face and couldn't hold laughter any longer. I have never seen a vampire so shocked, let alone Carlisle.

"You're from the future? You're engaged to Edward? You mean my Edward, as in Edward Anthony Mason?" he managed to gasp.

"Yeah, let me explain." He was probably confused on a lot of things.

"Why don't you explain back at the house? I think it would be better if Edward and Esme heard this as well," suggested Carlisle.

"Alright that should…" I started to say and then I froze. How could I be so stupid? How could I go and see Edward? This Edward hasn't spent over two years resisting my blood. This Edward doesn't know he loves me. If I were to just walk up to him, he could- no he would- try to bite me.

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked his voice laced with worry and concern. I turned to him almost snapping out of my daze. The only one able to fully calm me was Edward. (and Jasper-Cheater!)

"Um…I'm fine, but we can't go back to your house."

"Why is something wrong," he asked confused.

"I'm Edward`s singer," I admitted. When I didn't hear a reply, I looked up. If I thought he was shocked before, it was nothing compared to now.

"You`re his singer?" he asked incredulously. I nodded in response. "How can you be with him? Won't he kill you?"

"His heart and mind are stronger then his thirst," I said simply and proudly. My Edward`s self-control could rival Carlisle`s, though Edward would deny it.

"I'm just worried this Edward won`t be able to resist," I said my worry from before resurfacing. Thinking about Edward caused sadness to wash through me. I missed my Edward so much. I looked down at the only thing I had of him with me, my engagement ring.

"I know how to get him to realize what you meant to him," Carlisle said causing me to look up.

"How?"

"I know that ring. Edward saved it and a few other things from his old house. He said his mother would want him to have it. I believe that by showing him this he will realize who you are to him," he said thoughtfully, "And of course Esme and I will be thereto help keep him at bay and in his right mind," he added.

"Its times like this I wish Jasper and Emmett were here," I murmured to myself.

"Who?" I cursed vampire hearing.

"I`ll explain later," I promised.

"Okay, so are you ready to attempt going back to our house?" I noticed how he said 'our house.' I was really glad that this Carlisle accepted me as quickly as the one I first met.

"Sure let's go." Then I remembered something else important that I had left out. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward can`t read my mind," I said quickly as I look down at my feet. When there was no response I looked up to once again find a shocked Carlisle. If this was Carlisle`s reaction to everything I'm scared to see everyone else's.

* * *

**AN: i hope you all like it  
i really need feedback, regretfully i will have a hard time writing if i dont get many reviews so plez. i also need to know how to improve this story and any ideas that you have. if you dont want me to continue this story just let me know and i wont. thanks for reading**

**love,  
here i would usualy put my user name but it refuses to save it so now im putting this message and ill stop now****  
**


	3. A lot of Explaining to do

**AN: hey! im soo sorry for not updating sooner. ive been busy and it took me forever to get this chapter right. (Im still not sure it is) thanks for all the reviews **

* * *

**A Glimpse **

**Chapter 3: A lot of Explaining to do**

**BPOV**

Carlisle and I had reached the corner of their street when he stopped.

"Okay we live in the third house, just there," he said showing me the house. "I'm going to tell Esme to come out here and meet you. This way we can explain the situation to her so she knows what's going on," he said to me before turning towards the house. "Esme? Edward? Are you two there?" Carlisle asked in a normal voice. I knew that the two vampires could hear him despite the distance. One of the two must have answered because Carlisle began to speak again, "Esme do you mind coming out here? And Edward could you stay at the house for a few moments, I'll explain everything later?"

Within a few seconds the door to the house opened and a woman stepped out. She had caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. Esme. She walked towards us and looked confused when she saw me. I could guess why: for one I was human, another reason being that Edward was told to stay put, and last and most importantly because Carlisle had acted the way he did in front of me.

"Carlisle what is going on?" asked a very confused Esme.

"Well Esme, this is Bella. She came to me at the hospital today with some very surprising news," Carlisle started. "She is in need of some help and when you hear what she has to say you will agree that we should be the ones to help her," he said cryptically.

"Okay so why are we out here and why is Edward inside?"

I decided to intervene here, "Well I'm Edward`s singer." I looked up to find Esme just as shocked as Carlisle had been.

Suddenly Carlisle began to talk, "Edward calm down I know what I'm doing." I guessed that Edward had heard what was said and was questioning Carlisle`s decision to bring me here. "We will explain everything inside. When we go inside I need you to be ready to hold back Edward if he starts to go out of control," he said looking at Esme. She nodded and smiled at me. Carlisle smiled as well then turned back to the house. "Edward we are coming, I need you to hold you breathe and what ever you do don't inhale or smell." I assume that he agreed because the three of us began to walk to the house.

We walked to the house with Carlisle in front, me in the middle, and Esme with her arm around me. We entered the parlor to find Edward standing next to one of the couches. He was stiff and not breathing, but he still looked the same as the day I left for New York and I wanted nothing more then to run up to him and hold him, but I knew that I couldn't. We walked into the parlor and we sat down. I carefully placed my right hand over my left until the time was right.

"Okay Edward before you do anything you regret I need you to listen," Carlisle said seriously. Edward nodded. "As you heard, this is Bella. She knows what and who we are. I think I'll let her explain from here," he finished and turned to smiling at me.

"Well I'm from the year 2006 **(I think this is the right year for eclipse and breaking dawn)**," at this Edward look at me like I was crazy.

"Carlisle you actually believe her? Have you lost it?" Edward asked his father incredulously. **(Remember in the books Edward was able to talk a little with out breathing)**I assumed that Carlisle was blocking his mind from Edward since he didn't know about the ring.

"Edward just listen to her, trust me she`s telling the truth. There is no other explanation Edward. Edward nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Continue Bella," Esme encouraged.

"In my time I'm very close to you and your future family. I know about what you are and all of your pasts. I'm so close because," I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. "I'm sort of engaged to you," I said quickly as I looked straight at Edward. His eyes grew wide and he looked speechless. Esme gasped and looked between the two of us.

"I don't believe you, how can I?" asked Edward. With out saying a word I lifted my right hand and showed him the ring that sat on my left ring finger. When he realized what sat there he looked shocked. Esme saw the ring and gasped as a smile started to spread across her face.

"Believe me now?"

"How…what?" Edward was still in shock.

"Let me explain. In 2005 I moved to Forks to live with my father. On my first day of school we had bio together and you smelled me. You fled and when you came back you saved me from multiple life threatening situations. Some where along the way we fell in love. Then after about two crazy years you proposed." I didn't want to go into the whole situation so I summarized. "This week some family and I went to New York on a girl's week, or a bachelorette party. Last night I went to sleep and woke up in an older version of the apartment we were staying in and the year was 1933," I finished. I looked down to my ring not knowing what else to say.

"Bella, you mentioned people named Jasper and Emmett back at the hospital, who are they?" Carlisle asked breaking the silence.

"Well in the near future you will gain a few new family members. Two of them are Jasper and Emmett; the other two are Alice and Rosalie. Actually that's something I need to talk to you about," I said looking at Carlisle. "Alice and Jasper`s fates are set no matter what you all do. But Rose and Emmett might not be turned."

"What do you mean Bella?" asked a confused Carlisle.

"Well Rose, is Rosalie Hale. In a few weeks she is left for dead in the middle of the street. You find her and change her in hopes that she will be for Edward what Esme is for you. She and Edward end up being just brother and sister, but Rose finds Emmett while out hunting. He is being mulled by a bear. She carries him back to you and is turned," I explained to the three vampires.

Finally Carlisle said, "Well it seems this year is going to be more exciting then I originally thought."

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading i hope you liked it. **

**please review **

**love**

**me**


End file.
